Dial G For Gorgeous
by Rinette34
Summary: Instead of trying out for Dial L For Loser, Massie, Alicia and Claire try out 4 Dial G for Gorgeous. But what happens when Alicia Rivera gets the part. Will Massie and Claire seek revenge? And will a hawt teen dream come between Alicia and Josh? Please re
1. Whatever, Alicia!

Dial G for Gorgeous

"Ehmagawd, me?" Alicia's mouth hung open, because Rupert had said she got the part as Sheena. She looked over at Massie and Claire. Claire smiled, but Massie was frowning. Alicia didn't deserve this.

Stella, the stage director, smiled. "It's good you're playing Sheena, a gorgeous, stunning model actress who finds herself trapped in a world of boys and losers. You will be perfect!"

Alicia cocked her head. "When do I start filming?" Stella looked at her Hermes watch. "Tomorrow at 3 o' clock," she answered. Massie rolled her amber eyes, and marched out of Rupert's trashed office. Claire was hot on her heels. What's wrong, Mass?" Claire asked. Massie put her hands on her narrow hips. "I should be playing Sheena, not Alicia." Claire shrugged. "Stella said…." Massie turned on her. "What? Yes, Alicia would be perfect if it was Dial S for Stupid, Kuh-laire." Massie whipped out her cell phone. "Where is the QX56?" Claire tugged on her short bangs.

"I don't know. Maybe-" "Guys?" It was Alicia and Stella riding in Stella's black convertible Mustang. Alicia craned her neck. "Want to ride with us? I wasn't sure how you were going to get back, so…." Claire climbed in, but Massie snapped, "I'd rather walk." Alicia stared. "Kay, then meet us at my wardrobe. I have to meet the girl who's playing Kayla in the movie." Massie ran her fingers through her blowout. "Whatevs."

Alicia looked at Claire. "Why are you biting, Kuh-laire. It's not like you got the part!" Claire's head snapped up. Massie felt like kicking Alicia in the shin. She was taking her stardom a bit to far. She rolled her eyes and said to Claire, "Revenge."

She didn't care if Alicia would cry for 10 years. Alicia was going to pay.

**I own to clique books. Dial L for Loser, and Massie summer collection. Puh-lease review.**


	2. Jealousy Conspiracy

Alicia's Wardrobe Room

1:00 pm

Alicia's eyes were wide at the sight of her new wardrobe. At a glance she saw Louis Vuitton, Marc Jacobs, Moschino, Anna Sui, Dolce Gabbana, D&G, Jaeger London, Citizen, Christen Lacroix, Ralph Lauren, Juicy Couture, Roxy, Aeropostle, Abercrombie and Fitch, and Tiffany's. There were dozens of others. She looked at the shoes. Converse, Cole Haan, Jimmy Choos, Vans, Lulu Guinness, Mui Mui, Ugg, and Kate Spade. Gawd. Massie turned to see Claire looking at all the clothes. Massie took out her Motorola Razr. No messages.

Just then, Alicia's phone beeped. "It's Josh!" Claire looked toward Massie, who made an exaggerated face. Alicia said, "Heyy!" What's up? How's…..Yeah. Guess what? I got the part as…..Sheena! Huh? Kay… Kay. Bye!" Alicia grinned. "He said I was perfect for the part, because Sheena is-" Massie snapped, "We know, Alicia. Stop rubbing it in our faces." Alicia rolled her eyes and sat down on a leather couch. "This is so cool! I heart Ralph." Massie and Claire glared.

Alicia was so conceited. What would happen if Dylan and Kristen knew? Alicia would be alpha to them. Not Massie.

In

Out

Ralph

Couture

Josh

Derrington

Alicia

Massie

Massie put away her I-phone. Her head snapped up to Stella's voice. "Rupert wants you to have this. It's a black T-mobile Sidekick! It's the newest kind. You like?" Alicia's face lit up. "Ehmagawd! Thanks. It's so grown up." Massie couldn't believe it. The phone was so, alpha. Alicia smiled. "I'll have to tell Rupert how much I love it." Massie whispered to Claire. "Alicia is such a suck up. That phone was out dated in the sixties." Claire nodded.

Alicia was wearing a stunning orange Anna Sui Kimono top, and skinny black Citizens. She had paired it with black Mui Mui heels. Alicia spun around. "Rate me, guys." Claire sneered, "I give you a….2!" Massie smiled slyly. "I give you a …..1" Alicia gasped and marched into the dressing room off the wardrobe. Massie high fived Claire. "Nice job!" Claire tried to smile, but it was really weak. How could she smile when she had just hurt her best friend?


	3. Watch out,I'm number 1

Ambassador Hotel

3:10pm

Massie stretched out on her bed. It had been 2 hours since they had been in Alicia's wardrobe, and Massie had been more than happy to leave. Alicia was starting to get to her.

Claire was watching another episode of Gossip Girl. She looked as though she wasn't really interested. Massie kicked her legs up. "What did you think about the wardrobe?" Claire turned to face Massie. "It was fine." Massie switched off the T.V. "Alicia was taking her stardom to far. Whadaya think about that?" Claire messed with her super short bangs. "She _was _kind of mean. Especially when we were going to her wardrobe. Besides, her fame won't last long, you know. It's just a movie."

Massie stared at her hands. "Yeah, but what if people think she's so pretty, that they ask her to be in other movies, _and then _she would be famous." Claire shrugged and went into the luxury bathroom, with Massie deep in thought. Alicia was going to pay. But if she plotted revenge, would Dylan and Kristen take Alicia's side?

Massie looked at herself in the mirror. "I could have gotten that part," she thought. Alicia wasn't the only gorgeous one. So there. She had really wanted that role.

_You're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in then you're out_

_You're up then you're down…_

Katie Perry's Hot N Cold started playing, indicating that someone was calling. "Hullo?" It was Alicia. "Hi, Massie? I won't be there till late. Kayla and I are going shopping." Massie tried to stay calm. "Alicia? Do I sell fertilizer?" Alicia sighed. "No. Why?" Massie smiled in anticipation. "Then why do you think I give a crap?" Claire laughed from the bathroom. Alicia was angry. "The least you guys could do is be happy for me." Massie rolled her eyes. "Sure." Just then, Claire walked out of the bathroom.

_I'm steppin' into the lava_

_And I'm trying to keep from going under_

_Babe, you make temperature hotter_

_And burning up burning up for you Babe_

Claire's phone was playing the Jonas Brothers' Burning Up. "Hey, Layne!" Massie rolled her amber eyes, and padded her way into the living room. She plopped down on the couch, and turned on Gossip Girl. She didn't pay attention to the T.V though. All she thought about was Alicia.

Fifth Avenue

3:45 pm

Alicia and Kayla ran down Fifth Avenue looking for there favorite store, Ralph Lauren. Kayla was tall with cut short in a light brown bob. She was wearing a Vera Wang strap dress in red, skinny black true Religions, and Kate Spade heels. She was a total ten. Alicia had changed into an orange Ralph Lauren halter mini dress, skinny white citizens, and tall Cole Haan heels. Alicia tossed her silky blowout. "Am I really your enemy in Dial G for Gorgeous?" Kayla laughed. "It is kind of weird, since we're such good friends in real life. It will be hard being mean to you."

Alicia nodded, as her mind went back to her so-called friends, Massie and Claire. She really couldn't blame them much. She had rubbed her stardom in their faces, but they had to be mean to her?

Kayla grabbed her arm. "That's super hot Kevin Berwick. He's in the movie, you know." A super cool, model was walking towards them. He had spiky black hair, and was tapping away on his black Samsung. Alicia stepped forward. "Hey," She said in an exotic voice. Kayla waved. Kevin grinned. "Hey. Stella wanted me to get you. She wants to start planning your wardrobe for the movie, ASAP."

Alicia grinned. "'Kay." He was so cute. Wait till Massie and Claire found out. They would really freak. Alicia grinned. She followed Kevin and Kayla to the red Ferrari. Kayla was too slow, so Alicia got to the front seat first. To bad, Kayla, Alicia thought to herself, I'm probably in for it.


	4. if i can't have him, u can't

**Just to let u know, I misspelled how Rupert talks on purpose because he has a thick British accent.**

Set of Dial G for Gorgeous

10:34 am

"Kuh-laire! Why are we here?" Claire sighed impatiently. "I just want to see Alicia in action." Massie gripped her Gucci clutch. "Whatever. It's not like she's a good actor." Massie rushed to the bench in the fake school hallway of Lakeview Middle School. Alicia walked in wearing a Christen Lacroix sweater in turquoise blue, and a Dolce Gabbana black ruffle mini. Her hair was Japanese permed, and she was wearing it down. _Whoa, _Massie thought. The outfit was really cool. Rupert was saying, "You're jut getting bock from Brazil on a model tour. You're bock, ond you meet op wit Ki-luh." Alicia nodded.

Kayla walked in with all the "students" in the movie. Rupert yelled, "Aaaaand oction!"

Kayla batted her eyelashes. "Sheena Henderson?" Alicia nodded while examining her French manicured nails. "What, Kay-luh? Am I just too much for you?" Kayla was wearing a black Roxy tank, a dark denim mini, and lacey leggings in black. Not a-list. She snarled. "Whatever. I just wanted to say that you look good, Sheena!" Alicia smiled slyly. "That makes one of us, Kay-duh."

Kayla stomped her foot. "Why don't you drop out?" Alicia snapped, "Why don't you drop dead?" All of the girls behind her gasped. Kayla snapped her fingers, and her girls marched to the end of the hallway, while Kayla said, "This is so nawt over, Sheena!" _Cut! _ Alicia smiled sweetly and ran to hug Kayla. Massie glanced at Claire, who was biting. Again. Rupert said, "Dot was oll roit, Alicia." Kayla wrapped her arm around Alicia. "You were so good. You are such a natural leader!"

Alicia shot Massie a so-there look, while Massie took it as a bad sign. Kayla said, "You're lucky. You get to wear all the cool clothes!" Massie saw something out of the corner of her eye that made her want to faint. It was the teen dream, Kevin Berwick. He smiled. "Hey, Alicia! You look real hot. Nice hair." Alicia shot a glare at Massie, who ignored it. Did Kevin like Alicia? Well, Massie was going to change that. "Hey, Kevin." Massie shot him a killer smile, while Alicia laughed with Kayla, a real friend.

Claire whispered to Massie, who shouted, "What? What dance?" She stomped off the set. Alicia giggled. It was nice to see Massie's social life crash and burn. She obviously didn't know that _her _social life was about to crash and burn. Alicia walked off the set with Kayla. That was when Massie made her move. "Kevin?" She walked up to him. "Do you like Alicia?" Kevin looked at her. "Uh, yeah. Why," He asked. He looked suspicious. Massie twirled a lock of her hair. "Because she has a boyfriend. Josh Hotz. Sorry." Massie grabbed Claire's arm, and dragged her out, laughing. Poor Alicia. What she couldn't have she couldn't get!


	5. Nobody Does it Better

Alicia's Wardrobe

12:00 pm

Alicia logged on her computer so she could see her friends back in Westchester. She saw Dylan and Kristen on the screen. "Hey, guys." She was so happy to see them, after what Claire and Massie had been towards her. Dylan knew what had happened already. They had taken Alicia's side. Dylan was wearing a Chip and Pepper mini skirt, and a Lauren Moffat pink tank. Kristen was wearing hot pink juicy sweats. Alicia ran her fingers through her hair. "Want me to rate you guys?" They nodded. Alicia smiled. "Kay. Dylan is a 9.5. I love the shoes. Converse?"

Kristen, you are a 9.5, too. That outfit is like chic in an effortless type of way. Nice going. Now, rate me. I'm wearing a Christen Lacroix sweater in turquoise blue, and a Dolce Gabbana black ruffle mini."

"9.8"

Alicia smiled. "Thanks. I wore this on the set." Kristen gulped. "We snuck into the Briarwood soccer game. Josh was there." Alicia rolled her dark eyes. "Suh-nooooozer. What's the point, Kuh-risten?" Kristen continued, "He wants to go out when you get back in town. And I ask for 1,000 gossip points for this." Alicia's heart raced. That was a lot. Kristen smiled. "I heard Derrick talking to Cam. Derrick said he was over Massie! He said she was to mean. Then Cam said he was over Claire. He likes, get this….. Layne Abeley!"

Alicia almost fell off her seat. Cam and Layne? Whateverx1000. Alicia smoothed her hair. "Wow. You so earn your points. Wait till Massie hears." Kristen jumped up. "Noooo!," She screamed. You can't tell her. She'll blame us, then rip us to shreds." Alicia held up her pinky. "Pinky swear. I won't tell her unless you tell me to, Kay?"

Dylan nodded. Alicia heard Kayla yelling, "Alicia!?!" Alicia said quickly, "I have to go, you guys. Keep tags on Josh." She slammed down her computer, and rushed out. "Kayla? What's up?" Kayla was now wearing a stunning pink mini dress from DKNY. It was complimented by her black Jimmy Choos. It was more than a ten. It was an alpha ten. Kayla snapped her head up. Oh, Rupert wants to see you in his new office down the hall." She waved her purple Alltel Scoop toward the entrance.

Alicia smoothed her sweater, and made sure her lace up sandals were in place. Perfect. She walked into the office. "Rupert? Did you want to see me?" Rupert tugged at a lock of his ink black hair. "I've goot bog news for oo." Alicia stepped forward in anticipation. "You've been offered a modeling controct. You will be in Teen Mogazine, Teen Vogue, Cosmo girl, and to Spanish mogazines. Hola Girl and Costa Del Teen!" Alicia was breathless. That was five magazines! Boy, what would Massie and Claire do when they heard? They would really hate her. But, they deserved it, right? Alicia now wasn't sure what she deserved or what she didn't. She didn't want to fight, but now she was trapped. Trapped in the world of backstabbing rats and "friends"


End file.
